The Diary Of Jane
by twilightmusiclife
Summary: When 10th grade emo jane moves to new jersey with her sister after her parents death, kevin jonas becomes interested in her, once he discovers her online diary he will stop at nothing to be in it. Could their messed up lives make them a couple?
1. New house, New life

**Hello to anyone who is reading. **

**my name is Jane.**

**and this is my diary.**

**Not a Blog, a diary.**

**Sure you may want to label me because of my Blog picture, see if I care, yes I'm emo and yes I am depressed.**

**My parents died last week in a freak accident which I will never bring up again, I've moved as far as I could to New Jersey with my sister Brianna, she is very short and overly happy all the time, she likes to wear bright colors and break into song when ever she can. She is very sarcastic and whitty with come backs.**

**Brianna wears the latest fashions and respects my style.**

**She doesn't understand it, but she respects it.**

**Brianna is just as sad about the death as I am. She is the one who takes care of me now.**

**I'm in grade 10 and I still need a babysitter. What the hell.**

**Anyways, this is now my diary. Read it if you want, or just call me a stupid emo and click the x, I don't give a shit.**

**School starts tomorrow.. Prepare to be mocked, I wonder if there will be any other people like me.. doubt it.**

**Sincerely, Jane.**

I sighed as I logged off my laptop, I looked around at my messy room. Boxes were half unpacked with clothes and other crap and I had a mattress on the floor as a bed. My walls were white with a few band posters, Breaking Benjamin, H.I.M. and Bleeding Mascara.

Nothing special.

As you have learned I am Jane, my parents are dead and I'm alone.

I don't accept comfort from anyone.

An-y-one.

As sad as my sister is she is trying to pretend that our parents are somewhere else, on a vacation or something.

I don't deny the truth to myself. I accept the fact I'm alone.

Tears slid down my cheeks and I flopped on my bed.

They were alive still such a short time ago.

I could see the eyeliner on my cheek from the tears.

I glanced over at the razor sitting on the bedside table.

No, not tonight. I already have 2 fresh cuts.

I looked down at my wrist, criss cross white scars were along it, 1 pink and 1 red one stood out from the rest.

Okay by now you probably are finding me as a stereotype of an emo.

I don't really care what you think of me.

I laid down on my mattress curling up into a ball and sobbed myself to sleep...

**Well that was a change from my usual fanfiction! I will be writing this one as well... don't worry I will properly finish 7th Grade Sucks.**

**By the way how I wrote the story may be stereotype, but like jane**

**I don't really care what you think of me.**

**Of course I do like reviews :)**

**love, chelsea. (my new name is ellie.. btw)**

**Hit or Miss?**


	2. First Day, Meeting Kevin

**Dear Diary, **

**Today was the first day back to school. If you think its like you see in the movies where the emo girl walks into the room and everyone stops and stares, Your wrong. I was ignored from where I sat alone in the corner attempting to hold down the food I was trying to eat. I watched as life went on as I sat there wishing for a new beginning. I could see Brianna at the other end of the cafeteria getting flocked by everyone. I can understand. She is a amazing person. I don't want anyones pity and I for hells sake don't want your condolences. This is my life and I'll fuck it up anyway I want.**

**Sincerely, Jane.**

**Like I said, that was what really happened... at lunch anyway.**

**4****th**** period English is next, I sighed as I walked to sit down.**

**It's funny how you would think that people would be gawking and whispering about me.. but****they don't.**

**No teachers tried to get me to introduce myself, I think their scared of me.**

**In English we have to sit in assigned tables with a partner.**

**Yay me.**

******Kevin's P.O.V.**

**Hey, I'm Kevin Jonas, raised in a Christian house full of music. **

**I'm a nerd and I know it, I'm mocked more than you can imagine**

**Finally English class! I can sit alone for once.**

**I sat down in my usual seat, placed my books down and looked up.**

**A beautiful fare skinned girl dressed in blacks, blues, and whites looked back at me.**

**She gave me an annoyed look and looked back at the front.**

**Mr. Marshall began talking**

**"Hi." I whispering pointlessly.**

**"Hey." she glanced at me for a second then looked away.**

**"Okay now no talking!" Mr. Marshall was getting annoyed with the steady flow of talking.**

**I wrote an introduction on my extra notebook.**

**"I'm Kevin." I wrote smiling at her.**

**She pretended to pay attention then looked down to write**

**"Jane" in neat scrawl.**

**"Where are you from?" I asked, this new girl was interesting me.**

**Her black side bangs covered her left eye when she wrote a reply**

**"I was born in Canada, but I've lived in Washington all my life. I moved here a few days ago."**

**Wow, that's pretty far...**

**"What made you come here?" I tried to write neat, but her scrawl was better than mine.**

**"Reasons I never want to talk about again." she looked angry, I backed off. No point in making her mad.**

**"Isn't Mr. Marshall just the most fun teacher? :)" I wrote.**

**She smiled**

**"Oh ya, he's just a bit better than my old English teacher Miss. Kim... she was even ****_more _****fun." she rolled her eyes and smiled.**

**"You seem pretty happy, considering how you are..." I actually don't ****_know _****what she is... but she is something.**

**"Emo? I don't know.. if I find a good friend I might be happy." she replied. With a winking face.**

**The bell rang, I sighed. I wanted to get to know Jane better.**

**"REMEMBER FINISH THE NOVEL VOCABULARY FOR TOMMORROW!" Mr. Marshall called after everyone.**

**"See ya!" I said with a smile.**

**"Bye." she replied with a small wave.**

******Jane's P.O.V.**

**Okay, remember how I don't like people and I'm a loner blah blah blah.**

**I think Kevin might make an acception.**

**Weird as this sounds.. I think I might be falling for a nerd.**

**Stupid jane you only talk to him for a few minutes.**

**I sighed as I walked off to my 5****th**** period spanish.**

**Maybe this school won't be so bad after all.**

******Okay so this is a REALLY fun story to write...once I finish this I will get brianna started on 7********th******** grade sucks... she is now my co-writer for the rest of that fanfic... not that I don't like it.. I just don't have the time to write it so I will just be giving her like most of the ideas then she writes it and I make it my own**

******She is honored XD**

******Hit or Miss?**


	3. Falling For Him

I sighed as I grabbed my books out of my locker, 3rd period math isn't exactly my favorite...

the class blew by, I tried to take notes but I mostly doodled the entire class.

I was looking forward to English though, after lunch of course.

I grabbed a slice of pizza and a coke before walking into my little table at the back corner which had now become "The emo's table" according to the gossip.

Kevin gave me a wave from the line up and motioned if he could sit with me, I nodded and he quickly rushed over.

KEVIN'S P.O.V.

Finally! I got to see Jane again, although it is pretty easy to find her in the crowd of preps, jocks and nerds like myself.

"Hey!" I smiled at her.

"Hey Kevin...what made you sit with me?" she looked kind of dumbfounded.

"I dunno, you always seem to be alone over here." I shrugged.

She smiled warmly

"Wow thanks Kevin."

"Anytime" I replied.

We continued to eat in silence, it wasn't awkward at all.

I walked her to English class and noticed people gawking and staring.

"Weird.. no one ever cared if I walk around." she sighed looking down.

"I think it's because were walking _together._" I looked at her eyes.

"I see..." she looked up and I quickly looked away.

JANE'S P.O.V.

Kevin seems really nice.. I wonder what he wants to do with me.

We sat down at our table in English, ignoring the gawking eyes.

Hmm.. I guess nerdy boy is getting me attention.

"Okay class, time to collect your papers on Shakespeare." Mr. Marshall greeted us.

I grabbed out my homework and Kevin gave it to the teacher for me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Class went by in a blur, Kevin and I actually had to pay attention and take notes this time, although I did see him glance at me a lot.

"So, how are you liking the school?" he asked me while I was walking back to my locker.

"It's okay, not many people here are like me... not that I like to label them but there isn't really any emo kids here." I shrugged.

"Oh, I figured you were emo.." he looked down, almost blushing.

"Little nerdy Christian boy knows what emo is? Oh right, were the kids who go against everything you believe in and worship the devil... hell here I come." I said sarcastically, sticking out my tongue.

"Yeah... but you don't seem like that." he looked back up at me.

"Yes Kevin, because that is a stereotype." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, can I have your number?" he said out of nowhere

What the fuck?

"Sure, one sec." I grabbed a pen and sticky note out of my locker and wrote down my cell phone number.

"Here." I passed it to him... kinda of confused here.

"Thanks... catch ya later!" he smiled. He almost seemed like he was going to hug me but didn't.

Well that was really weird..

he is kind of cute though..

I smiled to myself.

I think I might be falling for him.

**Okay short I know, but I wanted to get this up so ya**

**also**

**JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT WAS AMAZING**

**KEVIN SWEATED ON ME**

**JOE SMILED AT ME**

**AND NICK POINTED AT ME**

**XD**

**sorry**

**ojd moment.**

**~Chelz **


	4. Do you feel the same?

"Whats everyone talking about?" I asked Kevin as I slammed my locker shut.

He sighed "School talent show tonight." he smiled.

"Are you going to perform?" I asked as we began to walk to English

"Maybe.. I dunno it might be to awkward." he shrugged.

"How could it be awkward?" I raised an eyebrow

"Well I wrote it about someone... this girl I like." he smiled looking down, almost as if it was a private joke.

"Really? Aww Kevin that's so sweet I didn't know you write music!" I smiled

"I don't know if she will like it.." he said taking a seat at our usual table in the classroom.

"I bet she will." I smiled

"Thanks" he smiled back

A girl was staring at us and then looked away when I noticed..

God to people here have anything better to do then fucking stare at me? Gez..

Class was slow and painful, I'd already learned this shit last semester at my old school.. stupid English.

Me and Kevin kept on looking at each other, and when the other person would notice look away quickly.

Maybe there is something there..

He is kind of cute.. with his deep brown eyes and soft brunette curls.

Holy shit

I'm in love with him..

**BECAUSE I HAVE MAGICIAL POWERS I AM FAST FORWARDING TO THE TALENT SHOW THAT NIGHT BWAHAHAH :)**

Kevin P.O.V.

Oh god..

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I'm going to pore my heart out

what if she doesn't like me..

well I mean we talk and hang out

but

but

when if she thinks of me as just a friend..

maybe she does love me.

I walked on stage and sat down at my piano and took a few deep breathes as I laid my fingers on the cords.

I took a breathe and began playing and singing..[A.N. Song-A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope YOUTUBE IT NOW AND LISTEN AS YOU READ THIS!!! XD or the rivers will run red with your blood =)]

_**A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather **_

_**I was prayin' that you and me might end up together.**_

_**It's like wishin' for rain as I stand in the desert,**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most.**_

_**'Cause you are my heaven.**_

I looked out at Jane to see her staring with total awe at me playing... I really hope she figures it out that I wrote this for her.

_**I don't wanna waste the weekend, **_

_**If you don't love me pretend.**_

_**A few more hours, **_

_**then it's time to go.**_

_**And as my train moves down the east coast, **_

_**I wonder how you keep warm.**_

_**It's to late to cry,**_

_**To broken to move on.**_

_**And still I can't let you be, **_

_**Most nights I hardly sleep.**_

_**Don't take what you don't need, from me.**_

_**It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather **_

_**I was prayin' that you and me might end up together.**_

_**It's like wishin' for rain as I stand in the desert,**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most.**_

_**'Cause you are my heaven.**_

Her mouth dropped by this point, then turned into a smile.

_**Misplace trust and old friends,**_

_**Never counting regrets.**_

_**By the grace of god,**_

_**I do not rest at all.**_

_**And New England as the leaves change,**_

_**The last excuse that I'll claim**_

_**I was a boy,**_

_**who loved a woman like a little girl.**_

She giggled a bit when I sang by the grace of god.

_**And still I can't let you be, **_

_**Most nights I hardly sleep.**_

_**Don't take what you don't need from me.**_

_**It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather **_

_**I was prayin' that you and me might end up together.**_

_**It's like wishin' for rain as I stand in the desert,**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most.**_

_**'Cause you are my**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore, nah nah**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away.**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore, nah nah**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away, a-ahhhh ow, a-ahhhh ow**_

_**A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather **_

_**I was prayin' that you and me might end up together.**_

_**It's like wishin' for rain as I stand in the desert,**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most.**_

_**'Cause you are my heaven, you are my heaven.**_

I pulled away from the keys, for some reason the crowd clapped and cheered.. I could see Jane blushing a scarlet red.

I walked off stage to go outside and try to breathe, and figure out what I just did.

**Jane's P.O.V.**

Oh my freaking gosh.. he.. he can sing like that?

And the piano playing..

And write like that?

I wonder who he wrote that about.. whoever it was is a really lucky girl. [A.N. God Jane figure it out gez!!! stupid..]

The talent show ended after one more performance which I didn't pay any attention to, I was in my own little world trying to process what had just happened.

I walked outside afterward to give my best from from my old town a call, we made a deal that I would call her every Friday.

I typed her number in and waited 3 rings before she picked up.

"Hey Samantha"

"Hey Chelsea, how's your new hell school?" she was out of breathe and I could hear rustling.

"Not to bad actually, whats that sound?" I asked

"Umm, I'm kind of busy.." she sighed and I could hear a deep guy voice say "Babe, just get off the phone already, I'm so horny!"

"Is that Kent?!" oh my fucking god is she.. I'm going to kill her

"Yeah.. we were kind of in the middle of something." I heard her voice move away from the phone to say. "Okay just one second."

"What happened to your purity ring huh?!" I was pissed now, when we were both in grade 7 we made a promise to stay "pure" (virgin) until marriage.

"Psh, like I was gonna stick with that.. it was just some stupid promise and besides, like I could get through high school virgin.." she laughed at me.

"Your a fucking bitch." I said angrily.

"Ohh, it's mad. So what? At least I have a guy." she was using that sarcastic voice that made my blood boil

"I have one to.. you know what I thought you were actually me friend.. have a nice life in hell!" I screamed then hit the end button on my phone.

I walked out into the rainy night and sat leaning on the school wall.

Ugh that little bitch!.

**Mean while with Kevin at that time..**

I noticed Jane walk out and I was going to say hi but I noticed her pull out her cellphone and call someone.. I hid behind the corner so I could hear what she was saying..

"Your a fucking bitch!" she yelled.. ohh this doesn't sound good.

After a bit more yelling and swearing she shut her phone off, put it in her pocket and walked out into the rain to sit down against a school wall

I walked up to her..

"Are you okay?" I asked, I was get soaked but I didn't care.

"Ugh I hate my life." she put her head in her hands.

I sat down next to her.

"What wrong?" I asked, this felt really awkward...

"My fucking friend broke her promise of her purity ring and hates me now.." she looked up, her eyeliner running down her face.

"Oh.." I looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay.." she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "She is just so.. ERGH! I thought she actually was my best friend and she turned into a slut." she buried her head in her knees.

"Why do you like the rain so much? It's freaking soaking out here." I asked, trying to get her off the topic.[A.N. more like hot topic!!hahah that was lame..]

"I like the rain because no one can see me tears.." she looked down.

"Look, what your friend did was wrong, and if that meant losing your friendship, then that was pretty dumb because your an amazing person and you don't deserve to be treated like that." I smiled at her.

"Wow Kevin.. thank you." she smiled her cute little crooked smile.

"Who's was it about?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The song, who did you write it about." she relaxed a bit and put her legs straight out on the ground.

"Oh, just this girl I like." I looked down, I probably was blushing my cheeks felt warm.

"Do I know her?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied

"Is she pretty?" her voice is just so cute..

"She's beautiful." I smiled.

"What's her name."

"It's starts with a J and ends with an ane." I smiled

"Me? You wrote that about me?" she was in total shock

"Yes..." I looked down embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, that's the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me." she looked me in the eyes.

"Do you feel the same way?" I really really really really hope she does.

"How about if I show you instead of tell you." she half smiled

"Huh?" what the heck does she mean.

She leaned in kissing me, holding her hand on my shoulder.

I placed my hand on the back of her neck and felt the tingle of her skin against mine.

We pulled away.

"Figure it out?" she asked

"Yes." I smiled at her.

"Want to come over to my house? It's only like.." she looked at her skull watch, "Eight."

"Umm, sure I'll just call my mom when we get to your house, she won't mind." I smiled, more like I prayed she wouldn't.

"Okay... shit where is Brianna I need a ride home.." she stood up and sighed with annoyance.

I chuckled "I can give you a ride if you want." I shrugged.

"Sure." she smiled. We walked to my convertible.. thank GOD I put the top up for once.

One car ride later, we were at her house.

"Nice house.." I smiled as we walked in.

"Thanks." she kicked her shoes off.

"Wait, won't your parents get mad if you bring a random guy into your house?" the last thing I need if to have her dad kicking my butt.

"My parents aren't around anymore, just Brianna and I live here." she walked into the living room.

"Oh.. sorry." Good job Kevin let's just make her cry again..

"Want some hot chocolate or something?" she lead me to the kitchen

"Yeah sure.." I smiled looking around her house.

After she made some we sat down and just sipped awkwardly..

"So.. you really like me that much?" she asked

"I don't like you.. I love you." Well gez that was awkward to say!

"Oh..." she smiled and took another sip of hot chocolate. "Same here." she looked up.

"You really wear your heart on your sleeve don't you?" I said sarcastically

She nodded. "Yup." she chuckled sitting her mug down.

"Where's Brianna?" I asked.. being alone in a house with a really beautiful girl is awkward...

"Probably at a party, she always is the nice popular one no matter where we go." she sighed.

I sat my mug down. "I see........... who knew a nerd and an emo kid.." I smirked to myself

"Your not a nerd.. if you got some skinnies and better glasses you could be normal." she smiled

"Gee thanks, I think I'll pass on the girl jeans." I rolled my eyes.

"How long have you.. loved me for." she asked after a long silence.

"Since I first met you in English." I looked down embarrassed.

"I see... why would you be in love with me? I'm just some little girl with a really fucked up life."

"Because your really sweet behind all the dark clothes and black eyeliner." I smiled, sending a short text to my mom telling her where I was.

"How did you manage to figure that out?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked.

"Not really." she looked down, I raised her chin up with my hand and kissed her softly.

I would have thought this would have been awkward but it wasn't at all, it felt..so normal.

"I should probably get home..." I pulled away.

"Okay..." she smiled "See you Monday." she lead me to the door. I hugged her

"See ya.." I walked out the door and sat in my car, the rain had stopped at the air was damp.

Oh

my

gosh

Jane is.. in love with me.

I sat for a minute before starting my car and driving home.

**Well that was fun XD sorry I don't update this one much, I just need some inspiration for it.. or you know scream at nikki for ideas :)**

**anyways keep reading and make sure to review!! I also wanted to thank everyone who has favorited my stories or reiviewed it means a lot!!!**

**Peace love and dinosaurs**

**xoxo**

**~Chelz**


End file.
